


Love Buzz

by ArsonEmbre



Series: Son of a Preacher Man [15]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: Demyx is stubborn, but Axel is persistent.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Son of a Preacher Man [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398067
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Love Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long!!! Life and stuff, you know?

_ New Message From: Ansem _

_ I am disappointed, yet somehow not at all surprised by your childish behavior. I don’t care what your reasoning is. A man your age should not be acting like this...running away from home like this is some teen drama and you’re being oppressed. It’s pathetic. And if your mother wasn't worried before, she’s terrified now. She expected you to, at the very least, send her a message to tell her where you were going but you didn’t. You’ve made your mother cry and that is where I draw the line. Wherever you are, stay there until you learn how to act like a decent human being, and not a pansy boy who cries because his father does not agree with his life choices...choices which CLEARLY go against the Lord’s will, and you know this. You have ONE WEEK to get yourself together and come home. After that, you’re no longer welcome here. Your tuition will not be paid, all of your belongings will be put in storage, and you will be relieved of your duties as an usher in the church. _

It hasn’t even been a full twenty-four hours and his father is bitching at him  _ again _ . Demyx wants to laugh—his father is threatening to not pay his tuition for a college he doesn’t want to attend in a city he’s been trying to escape from for years. His father is threatening to take away a position he  _ doesn’t  _ want in a church that makes his skin crawl every time he steps foot inside of it. His “father” is threatening to kick him out of a house that hasn’t felt like home since he was a child. Ansem truly does not know the first thing about his own son, and it’s ridiculous. It’s laughable.

And yet, the laughter does not come. Despite him not wanting to go back home, not wanting to go to  _ that _ college, and not wanting to be an usher, he knows that getting through it is his only chance at living a better life. How would he get any sort of degree without that tuition being paid? Where would he live, if not with his dad? Ansem may not be providing the things that Demyx wants, but it’s still something. Without it, he’s nothing, has nothing, and will amount to  _ nothing _ .

The thought of having to grin and bear it for so many years, only to get nothing from it in the end, makes him feel sick. Whether he liked it or not, he would eventually have to return home.

_ Message To: Mom _

_ I’m really sorry for making you cry. I haven’t run away. I just need some time alone with God. Please understand. I will be home in a week. _

Each letter he types feels like a hot iron being pressed directly against his heart. Every time he has to lie about worshiping the guy in the sky, he wants to vomit.

He’s about to move his thumb to the power button and leave the kitchen altogether when he feels a chin come to rest on his right shoulder. “Time alone with God?” There’s a tired laugh. “Didn’t peg you as the type to give pet names, but whatever keeps your hair growing.”

Axel stands up straight and places a kiss on his temple. Demyx presses his lips together to keep from smiling. Yes, he still feels sick, but this idiot won’t let him frown for more than five minutes without saying or doing something  _ stupid _ .

“Get over yourself,” he complains, turning around to face the redhead. He looks up at the prettiest shade of green, delicately placed freckles, and long red hair that hadn’t been spiked into that wild style yet. Just being able to look at Axel like this—as authentic and unguarded as he possibly could be—calms him down a little.

It takes him a while to realize that he  _ shouldn’t  _ be looking at Axel at all. He’s not supposed to be home. “Aren’t you supposed to be leaving for work?”

The taller man shrugged. “I called in to be with you.”

Demyx frowns. He wouldn’t have come if he knew it meant Axel would be missing work. “You just got this job, dude. You can’t start calling in this early.”

“Who’s going to stop me?” he asks, raising a thin, red eyebrow. “I know I’m not a psychologist or anything, but the last thing you need is to be alone right now because you are  _ not _ okay. Get mad all you want but today I’m all yours.”

“Lucky  _ me _ ,” Demyx rolls his eyes playfully.

A smirk pulls at the corner of Axel’s mouth as he takes a step closer. “Yes, lucky you. Instead of being around Mr. High, Mighty and Uptighty who’s got his head so far up the lord’s ass that he can’t see what a great son he has…” He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Demyx’s forehead. “You get to spend time with me: someone who will take his time making sure you know what it feels like to be appreciated.”

He moves his lips to the tip of Demyx’s nose.

“Valued.”

Then Demyx’s cheek.

“Praised.”

The other cheek.

“ _ Worshipped _ .”

And finally, his mouth. Unlike the rest of his kisses, he lets this one linger for a few seconds longer. By the time he pulls away, Demyx doesn’t want him to. He opens his eyes—when did they close?—to see Axel giving him  _ that look _ . His heart skips a beat or two.

“Doesn’t that sound nice?” Axel says softly.

Demyx nods. Probably a little too eagerly.

Axel gently grabs his chin and lifts it. “Are you gonna let me take care of you without complaining today?”

Again, he nods.

“Good boy.”

He kisses him again. It’s the kind of kiss that makes the world around them go silent. Demyx struggles to find the countertop behind him to put his phone on, and brings his hands up to Axel’s bare shoulders. (Will he ever put on a shirt again?) He wants to tell Axel that the kitchen probably isn’t the best place to start this—because, hell, he knows exactly where this is going by now—but he can’t pull himself away. These lips are too soft and it feels too much like home in his arms.

Axel is the one to break the kiss first, but not without teasing Demyx’s lower lip with his teeth first. He  _ knows  _ he loves that. “I actually have something planned for you today. It might feel like a lot, but I promise it’ll be worth it in the end.”

His interest is piqued. “Something like…?” Demyx asks.

“It’s a surprise.” Axel smiles as he separated himself from the blond. “You trust me?”

Axel might be the only person that he  _ can  _ trust right now.

“Is it scary?”

“Nah. You’ll love it, I promise.”

He doesn’t have to say  _ come here  _ or  _ follow me _ as he starts to leave the room; Demyx is already right behind him. He’s excited to see what’s been planned for him. There’s so much that he doesn’t know and hasn’t experienced yet, but he wants to experience it all with  _ him. _

They make it to the bedroom. Axel snaps his fingers at him and points to the bed with his left hand. It’s a demand that he knows very well by now:  _ undress, sit, and wait for my instruction. _ So he does. As soon as he pulls his shirt over his head, Axel tosses him a large towel.

He chuckles. “Got tired of ruining your sheets?”

Axel flashes an impish grin. “Never. Let’s just say we’re gonna need that today.”

Shaking his head in amusement, Demyx spreads the towel out on top of the sheets. The pants and underwear come off next. And then he sits. Axel shuts the drawer to his dresser and walks over to the foot of the bed so that he’s standing in front of him. In his hand is a bottle of lube and a condom packet.

“Lie back.”

He does as he’s told. The proud smile that forms on Axel’s mouth makes him feel good. He wants to be told what to do so that he can do it well. He wants, more than anything, to be useful and feel important to someone. For any reason.

Axel pushes his pants and underwear off of his hips and steps out of him. Demyx watches him climb onto the bed with him and make himself comfortable between his legs. His lips finds Demyx’s once again, and he lets his eyes slide shut. He can't tell if he’s falling or flying.

“You are  _ amazing _ , Dem. I don’t think you realize just how wonderful you are,” Axel whispers between kisses. “My life is so much better with you in it.”

Something in his chest pulls. The words are nice, and he wants to believe that he means them...but Demyx can’t remember a single time where he’d added anything positive to anyone’s life without immediately doing something to ruin it. Like  _ this _ , for instance. This was supposed to be a one night stand, and yet here they are in Axel’s bedroom because he’s too fucked to go home.

So how?  _ How _ could Axel’s life be better?

Axel breaks the kiss to touch their foreheads together. Demyx keeps his eyes shut, but their closeness still brings heat to his cheeks. “I can never get enough of you. Everything about you is so exciting to me. The way that you talk, your adorable accent, the way you get on my last nerve, and that little pout/frown you do when I’m getting on yours.” 

Demyx fights off a shudder as he starts to kiss his way down his body. “The way I miss you when you’re not here, and want you to stay when you’re about to leave...”

His mind starts to spin as Axel’s kisses carefully move from skin to ink, and back to skin. His movements are so slow that it makes Demyx’s blood boil. Finally, he feels Axel’s tongue at the base of his dick. It isn’t until Axel takes him into his mouth that he lets himself relax. 

As much as one  _ can  _ relax while someone is blowing them, that is.

He opens his eyes to look down at what’s happening, and this time he does shudder. Axel, with his eyes shut in concentration, hums almost happily as he bobs his head. Demyx can feel every little movement of his tongue and hear the occasional slurp. There’s a bit of a thrill from watching the other man hollow his cheeks as he takes him in again and again and,  _ Jesus Christ,  _ again. 

Just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Axel pulls his head back until only the tip remains between his lips, then slowly pushes down until Demyx can feel himself enter his throat. A choked moan fills the room. Axel manages a laugh as he peeks at him from beneath his lashes. Demyx has never seen the appeal of eye contact during sex, but for some reason, he can’t look away. Those pretty green eyes look brighter than before. Happier, even. It’s not the same mischievous twinkle that he’s used to. Something has changed and he’s loving every second of it.

He pushes his fingers through thick red hair and bites down on his lower lip. His breaths are shaky. If he didn’t think he would sound like an idiot, he would have told Axel how pretty he looked like this. Since he can’t, he curls his fingers around his hair and pulls. It feels like the only way he can truly express how good this feels and how much he  _ doesn’t want him to stop. _

But eventually, it does. Axel pulls away, and Demyx’s hands fall from his head. He lies there, panting softly and burning on the inside. Axel licks his lips, breaking the string of saliva connecting his bottom lip and Demyx’s head.

“And the way you taste,” he grins.

Demyx blinks rapidly in confusion. What was he talking about—oh, yeah. Happier with him in his life, or something. How Axel could keep the same train of thought after  _ that _ was a mystery to the blond. He couldn’t even remember what day it was.

He laughs as he watches Axel pop the cap on the lube and squeeze some onto his fingers. His heartbeat starts to sound more like humming as the other man pushes his knees to his chest.

“I think I knew for a while that I wanted you to stay,” he explains as he brings his index finger to Demyx’s hole. He pushes forward, making him hiss. “I never said anything because I thought I was being selfish. I didn’t want you to feel trapped.”

His finger slides in slowly, then out again. Demyx breathes through the slight discomfort until a second finger is added. He definitely needs to get used to having something inside him again.

Axel’s face softens as he looks him in the eye again. His hand doesn’t stop moving. “But I want you to stay for as long as you feel comfortable.”

Demyx exhales shakily. “You sure it won’t start to feel cramped in here?”

“I’m not talking about the house, Dem.” As he says this, his fingers find that spot. And  _ god _ , does it feel like heaven. “I mean in my life. I want you to stay.”

Demyx nods, hands fisting into the sheets. He’ll do whatever Axel wants him to if he gets to feel this good all the time. “I’ll s-stay—”

“Shhh. You don’t have to say anything right now. I just want to talk to you, and I want you to listen.”

He moves his hand faster, making sure to touch the spot that drives Demyx crazy. He had been under the impression that this would just be prep, but he’s  _ so  _ glad that he was wrong. Soft pants turn into breathless moans. He starts to lose track of time. His grip on the sheets tighten, and he accidentally pulls the fitted sheet off of the mattress.

“Oops...”

“Don’t worry about it,” Axel assures him as he removes his hand. He then reached for the condom, holding it up for Demyx to see. “One more time: do you trust me?”

He stares at the foil packet between his fingers for what feels like a solid minute as he debates with himself. Each time Axel asked him that question, he became more and more confident in his answer. But this…? They’ve never once done this without a condom. It’s a big step for both of them, but Axel hasn‘t done a single thing to make him regret trusting him. 

So he nods. “I do…”

Axel sits the packet aside. Demyx sucks in a deep breath as he moves closer, lining himself up with his hole. In one swift motion, he enters him. His hands immediately grab Axel by the arms and holds tight. There’s a noticeable difference between sex with a condom and sex without one. He wouldn’t necessarily say it’s better, but he likes the way it feels. He  _ loves  _ being this close to him.

“You okay?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Good.” He starts to thrust slowly, as if he’s afraid to break him. They both knew that Demyx can handle much more than what he’s currently giving him. This isn’t their first time. Why is he taking so long to get to the point?

“Look at me,” Axel commands. 

He pulls his attention away from their hips and looks up at the redhead. There’s something different about the way Axel is looking at him.

“That’s my good boy,” he whispers, brushing his thumb against a slightly bruised lip. “You’re so good to the people around you. When is anyone ever good to you?”

He swallows hard as the words soak in. That’s a rhetorical question, but it still makes him feel weird. No one is required to be good to him. The world isn’t going to give him handouts. Life sucks and he just has to deal with it. He  _ is  _ dealing with it.

Axel kisses his jaw. “You make me so happy just by being here. You have the brightest smile and the most adorable laugh I’ve ever heard in my life.”

If he wasn’t afraid of being called anything else other than a good boy in that moment, he would have rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else right now. It has to be you. And it’s been you from the start.” Axel starts to thrust faster. Demyx glances away—

“ _ Look  _ at me.”

—but only for a second. His attention is back on the redhead and the sugarcoated words coming out of his mouth. It’s getting hard for him to breathe. Why can’t he just compliment his ass or something and call it a day?

“You’re beautiful. Inside and out.”

No he isn’t. He hasn’t seen the worst parts of him yet.

“You deserve good things, Demyx. And you’re not a bad person for enjoying them. You don’t have to return every favor or good deed. You don’t have to be perfect.”

His eyes are starting to sting. His chest feels full. If it weren’t for the fact that he was hitting just the right spot inside of him, he would have told him to stop. Axel’s saying things he doesn’t  _ fucking  _ mean it and it hurts. He’s tired of it hurting.

Axel kisses him again. And again. “Every fucking time I kiss you, I feel closer to God.”

After a particularly rough thrust, Demyx chokes on a moan. The look in Axel’s eye...he’s serious. He really looks like he believes his own words. Why?  **Why?**

“You are one of the best things to ever happen to me.”

That’s  _ not _ true...

“You make me laugh harder than I have in years.”

Demyx shakes his head. His lips are quivering and he can feel his throat starting to close up. He can’t take this. It’s too much. Axel’s saying too much and doing too much and it’s  _ too much _ . If he keeps this up, he’s going to—

“I love  _ everything  _ about you.”

That one sentence breaks through the cloud of self hate that had been plaguing him for over a week now. The tears that had gathered in his eyes start to fall, and the sob that he tried so hard to bury slips out.

He doesn’t know why, or how Axel could even feel that way, but he believes him.

He moves his hands to the sides of Axel’s face and pulls his head down for a kiss. His lips are trembling just like his hands, but he wants Axel as close as possible. He wants him deeper. There wasn’t much left of Demyx for him to give away, but if Axel could find something else to take, he could have it.

Axel moves his kisses down to his jaw, throat, neck, any patch of skin he could find. “And I mean that. You’re wonderful.” He finally picks up the pace, thrusting as hard and as fast as Demyx likes. Meanwhile, Demyx himself is a mess. He’s stuck between these ugly sobs because the words are too sweet and desperate moans because  _ holy shit  _ this man knows how to fuck.

“You are not the burden you think you are. You are a gift. You make me so happy.”

Demyx digging his nails into Axel’s shoulders. He’s at the very edge, but he doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want to go back to feeling sad and empty when Axel has made him feel so full. “Axel,  _ please… _ ”

“You are a  _ gift, _ Demyx,” he repeats. “My gift. I never want to share you with anyone.”

His eyes roll back in his head as a shudder wracks his body. He can’t remember the last time he came this hard or screamed someone’s name this loud, but it’s fucking great. All of the anger, tension, and  _ misery  _ that had been building up inside of him releases at the same time he does. Axel isn’t that far behind, and he learns that he actually  _ really  _ likes having someone cum inside of him.

When everything stops, he brings his hands up to cover his mouth. It’s over, and he feels like he’s never going to stop crying. Axel, very quickly, pulls him into his arms and holds him tight. 

He’s surprised that he feels so relieved. He thought all of the bad shit would come rushing back as soon as it stopped, but it didn’t. It still feels amazing. Axel’s words still feel good.

Demyx sniffs as he screws his eyes shut. “A-Axel…”

“Hm?”

His heart squeezes as he starts to think. There’s something he wants to say, but he’s not sure if it’s the appropriate time. Hell, it may not even be the truth. He could just be caught up in the moment and thinking up nonsense.

Still, he wants to say it before he loses the courage.

Slowly, wraps his arms around Axel. Now feels like as good a time as any to tell him. He has every right to change his mind later on if he wants.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
